1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a container for a recording medium and, in particular, for a compact disc. More particularly, the invention relates to such a container which provides both a convenient means for displaying a compact disc in a secured position and for subsequently storing the compact disc when not in use after purchase by a customer.
2. Background Information
Compact discs, referred to as CD's, have become increasingly popular for storing recorded medium. Currently, most compact discs are placed in a clear plastic container commonly referred to as "jewel box" for display and continued storage after purchase. These jewel boxes then are placed in various types of security packages for subsequent display in a retail establishment. Due to the relatively flat and small size of the jewel box, they are susceptible to theft but must be adequately displayed to facilitate the sale thereof. Several examples of these jewel boxes are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,793,480, 4,702,369, and 4,903,829. The security packages in which the jewel boxes are placed increase the size of the overall package making it more difficult to remove from a store without detection, and they retard removal of the jewel box from within the package without arousing suspicion of a sales person.
Another type of a package for compact discs uses six by twelve inch cardboard panels which encloses the jewel box which then is wrapped with a clear plastic outer wrapping. This requires disposal of the wrapping and the cardboard panel which is both expensive to the manufacturer, and results in an ecological problem due to the excess packaging material that must be disposed. Another example of such a cardboard package is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,954. Also, these prior art security containers for holding the compact disc and jewel box increases the expense to the retail store even if the security containers are reusable.
It is important that any such container for a compact disc enables the compact disc to be displayed for ease of inspection by a consumer, yet provide theft and physical protection for the disc when displayed, and which results in discarding a minimal amount of packaging material upon removal of the compact disc, thereby making the container and container ecologically desirable. Furthermore, the container preferably is reusable by the retailer for repackaging should a purchased container be returned by a customer. Also, it is desirable that the container be adaptable for use in existing storage and display equipment to make it attractive to the retail establishment to avoid replacement of costly display and storage equipment.
Thus, the need exists for an improved security container for compact discs or other recorded medium which provides the desired security without materially affecting the display features thereof, which is cost effective, compatible with existing display and storage equipment, and is ecologically efficient.